Nightmare in Retroville
Nightmare in Retroville is the 6th. episode in season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The episode starts with Goddard making a Jack-o-Lantern and then Sheen asks what they will be for Halloween. Carl says he is going to be Llama Boy and says this year he is going to wear a cape but Jimmy and Sheen said that he was Llama Boy for the last 8 years, plus Llama Boy is not scary it's just creepy. Jimmy says Sheen is going to be Ultra Lord, again but Sheen says he wore out his costume. The three of them go into the house while Hugh is watching his favorite movie "Octopus Man". Carl asks what Jimmy will be this year. He replies that he will not trick or treat, then he makes a deal that he will make Carl and Sheen into monsters, if they give half of their candy. They go to Jimmy's lab where Jimmy presents his Neutronic Monster Maker. Carl chooses to be a vampire, and Sheen chooses to be a werewolf. Jimmy turns them into monsters and they go to trick or treat. When Carl cuts himself in the finger with a wrapper, he drinks the blood from his finger and he says he wants more blood (as he has now turned into a real vampire). He turns into a vampire bat and flies off. Then Sheen sees the full moon come out of the clouds and tries to attack Jimmy (as he has now turned into a real werewolf). Jimmy panics and immediately flies off with Goddard in the hovercar. Meanwhile, Hugh accidentally falls into Jimmy's lab and accidentally turns himself into Frankenstein's monster. Judy thinks he made himself a wonderful costume. He tries to grab Judy, but she goes to take her costume and gives Hugh a lighter. He quickly throws it out the door. Jimmy then tells Goddard to give him all the information about vampires (they feed on the blood of the living, can turn their victims into vampires, are repelled by garlic, and can only be destroyed by a Wooden stake driven into their heart). Ms. Fowl then appears telling him about werewolves because she was married to one. She quickly disappears into fog. Carl finds Cindy, hypnotizes her, bites her, and transforms her into a real vampire like him. While Sheen finds Libby, bites her, and transforms her into a real werewolf like him. Hugh then goes to the Candy Bar where Sam is playing his violin. Judy then comes and says she needs help at home giving out candy. Hugh does not listen, takes her in his arms, and goes off. Jimmy then finds Carl and Cindy walking together. He lands the hovercar and he Goddard walk up to them with Jimmy starting to tell Cindy to stay away from Carl as he is a real vampire. Suddenly, Cindy then turns around and hisses at Jimmy, scaring him and Goddard, revealing that she has become a vampire. Carl then turns around, tells Jimmy, "Cindy has joined me! You too must me! Ha ha! It only takes one bite!", and he and Cindy approach Jimmy, hissing at him in attempt to turn him into a vampire. Jimmy and Goddard try to run back to the hovercar but Carl and Cindy do a big flip over him landing in front of the hovercar blocking it. Jimmy stops for a couple seconds then tells them, "Hey look! The Red Cross is having a blood drive!" while pointing at nothing. This distracts Carl and Cindy long enough for Jimmy and Goddard to start running away from them. When they see Jimmy running from them, they transform into vampire bats and chase after Jimmy until they suddenly get scared and fly off. Jimmy then realizes that he is standing in front of the display window of Lucky Tony's House of Garlic. He and Goddard go into the alley where Sheen and Libby sneak up on him. When Jimmy hears growling he turns around to see Libby has become a werewolf. Libby suggests to Sheen that they should eat Jimmy, claiming that "he said they were going to get something to eat." They chase Jimmy where they also get scared because Jimmy is standing in front of the display window of the Hi Ho Silver Store. Then, Hugh, holding Judy, comes onto the sidewalk, running into Jimmy. Jimmy says that his dad probably went to his lab and turned himself into a monster. The other monsters meet up with the three on the sidewalk. Sheen and Carl attack Hugh while Cindy and Libby are fighting. Judy breaks up the fight by telling them all to work it among themselves. In addition, by work things out, the monsters conclude that they should instead scare other people. Meanwhile, Jimmy goes to his lab and turns himself into a monster, but lowering the settings so that his DNA, unlike the others', will not change. The monsters go to the Candy Bar where Sam and Ms. Fowl call up an angry mob, armed with silver, garlic, and fire. They chase the monsters into the golf course. They all hide from the mob behind the windmill on one of the courses. They then all see Jimmy coming to them from the sky and realize that he turned himself into Octopus Man, which Hugh admires it. Being at their wits, Sam and the mob runs off in horror. Jimmy grabs all of them with his arms and takes them back home, where he turns them back to normal. They are glad they're themselves again, but sad that they left all their candy behind. Hugh even mentions that no candy on Halloween is scary. Jimmy says that he will fix that, and rings bells with his eight arms. Jimmy in a scary voice says, "Trick-or-Treat". A screen appears showing the words'' "HAPPY HALLOWEEN".'' Trivia *The trick or treat baskets that Carl and Sheen have resemble things that their monster forms do. * The title is a parody of "A Nightmare On Elm Street". The title card's font is also the same as the logo of "A Nightmare On Elm Street 2". *Jimmy, Hugh, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy constantly switch personalities when they are in monster form. * When Carl is suggesting what costumes Jimmy should have on Halloween, he mentioned "that smart guy in the wheelchair that talks with a keyboard". He is talking about Stephen Hawking, one of the most smartest humans who ever lived. * This episode can be featured in Timmy Jimmy Power Hour 2. *One of the monster choices on Jimmy's wheel is Michael Jackson, who is donned in his Thriller outfit. *Miss Fowl recites lines from the 1941 movie "The Wolf Man" ("Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolf-bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright." *Cindy's Halloween costume was Muffy the Vampire Annihilator, which is an obvious reference to American television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." *Sheen references Gene Wilder's character from ''Young Frankenstein (''pronouncing it as "Fronkensteen"). *It’s revealed Carl cuts his finger on candy wrapping. *The monsters on Jimmy's monster maker are: ** The mummy ** Creature from the Black Lagoon ** Octopus Man ** Devil ** Zombie chimpanzee ** Dracula ** The Phantom of the Opera ** The Blob ** The Hunchback of Notre Dame ** Frankenstein ** The werewolf ** Michael Jackson * It is revealed that Cindy’s blood type is A+. Goofs *Libby is seen in her regular clothes when her and the other monsters hide behind the windmill. *Jimmy, Sheen, and Goddard waste time watching Carl drink blood, when any of them could have told him to stop drinking it, to prevent his turning into a vampire. Sheen was disturbed by it, while Jimmy just stood in shock. *It is unknown why Sam refers to Hugh as a real monster when earlier in the episode he believed Hugh had a costume on. *Ms. Fowl claims she was married to a werewolf, but in The Big Pinch, she claims to not like marriage. *When Jimmy was changing himself into Octopus Man, we see the dial on his Neutronic Monster Maker machine on the creature. However in the very next scene (where he tells Goddard to flip the switch) the dial is on Michael Jackson. *The cartridge Jimmy inserts into the Monster Maker’s control panel is already in its slot before he puts it in seconds later. *Jimmy says the Monster Maker has 102 different monsters to choose from, but the wheel only shows 12 monsters. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes